A bearing can be defined as any of various machine elements that constrain the relative motion between two or more parts to only the desired type of motion. This is typically to allow and promote free rotation about a longitudinal axis and/or restrain any linear movement of a component in a normal direction respective to the bearing. Bearings may be classified broadly according to the motions they allow and according to their principle of operation, as well as by the directions of applied loads they can handle.
Bearings undergo significant use, which causes wear to the various bearing components. Over time, the wear on the bearing can result in mechanical failure. Mechanical failure can impact the rotational motion and/or the axial linear restraint. Failure to control either of these movements can cause catastrophic failure to the machinery relying upon the bearing.
Bearing reliability and predictive servicing can impact the operation and uptime of equipment. Bearings are used in many applications, including vehicles, wind turbines, automated machinery, and the like. Over time, the bearings wear. Bearing failure during operation can cause significant damage to the equipment and possibly the surrounding area. The bearing failure could even potentially cause injury or death to people should the right circumstances come occur.
Bearing monitoring systems require power for operation. Power is utilized for operating the condition monitoring sensors, providing power for any computing devices, and providing power for transferring any collected information to a centralized system. The power is provided through wiring to the devises.
Bearing reliability and predictive servicing can be improved by monitoring the bearing. A monitoring system would require power. What is desired is a power generating system associated with the bearing assembly.